One Wrong Move
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: When Sonic hurts his ankle during a fight with the evil Dr. Eggman, he is captured and taken to the doctor's base for experiments. Will Sonic be able to escape, or will someone rescue him? Collab. Takes place between Shaunatheboss's story "Sonic Unleashed 2: Return of the Werehog".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :D  
So sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but now I'm starting this new story as a collab with **_**Shaunatheboss.  
**_**She was so kind to give me permission to use an idea from one of her fabulous stories called "Sonic Unleashed 2: Return of the Werehog"!  
This next story is called "One Wrong Move", and it takes place before "Sonic Unleashed 2: Return of the Werehog".  
If you haven't read it yet, read it. It's a good story. :)  
Anyway, enjoy!**

It was sunset in the outer edges of the forest when Sonic decided to relax a little underneath a tree. It had been a long day, and the blue hedgehog just wanted to sit down and enjoy the evening.  
He had a piece of hay in his mouth, chewing on it contently, and staring out into the sunset.  
Little did he know that the tranquil peace wouldn't last long.

As the sun went down over the horizon in the distance, the sky transformed from a bright orange colour, to a black, star-filled night sky.  
Just as the moon was rising, the sound of an airship could be heard in the distance.

Sonic smirked, knowing exactly who it was. He slowly rose from his resting spot, spat out the piece of hay, and walked out from underneath the tree.  
He scanned the entire area surrounding him; his eyes shifted to scan every square inch of the open plain in front of him, his ears rotated to pick up every sound and where the air-ship was coming from.

THERE!

Less than a mile away, Sonic could see an airship with Eggman's symbol coming at him-fast.  
He had to jump out of the way and do a back-flip to get back on his feet.

The airship hovered over the ground for a second, and landed with a _clang!  
_Sonic stayed where he was and smiled as the cockpit opened and revealed the evil Dr. Eggman.

"Good evening, Sonic. Have you met my newest mecha?"

Sonic smirked at the doctor and crossed his arms.  
"Let me guess. You're back for another beating, like last time?"

Eggman sneered in frusteration.  
"Shut up! I'm here for a different reason."

The blue hedgehog laughed a little.  
"Oh, to embarrass yourself? _Again?_"

The doctor pushed a button on his airship, and a large gun came out of it. It made a high-pitched sound that showed that it was charging up.  
"You'll soon find out, my furry little friend!"

The laser was shot at Sonic, who jumped out of the way just moments before getting hit.

Eggman shot a few more lasers continuously, making Sonic dodge them all. Each time he managed to dodge a laser beam, it was just milimeters from hitting him.

The robot suddenly fired up again, and lifted into the air.  
Sonic noticed this, and ran off deeper into the forest, with the robot close behind.

While it was following him, it shot out even more lasers.  
One of them hit Sonic, but it just grazed his arm.  
"Gah!"

This distracted the blue hedgehog long enough that one more laser could be fired.  
It was heading straight for Sonic, and he didn't have enough time to dodge.

The only thing he could do was make a quick dash to the left, but this was a terrible mistake.  
A large rock was sitting in the exact spot Sonic was aiming to land, but he had failed to see it.  
He crashed into it, and his ankle bent the wrong way.  
"Aaaah!" He grabbed his ankle and gritted his teeth.

Dr. Eggman pushed a button on his aircraft, and a net came down on Sonic.  
The blue hedgehog struggled, and tried to escape, but he couldn't do so without performing a spin-dash. But with his ankle busted, he wouldn't be able to do that.

Dr. Eggman got out of his ship and opened a small compartment and pulled out a syringe.  
He calmly walked over to Sonic and looked at him smugly.  
"You're trapped, hedgehog. You can't escape this net."

Sonic growled low in his throat and stared viciously at Dr. Eggman.  
"Yeah right..."  
He then proceeded to spin-dash, but this only caused the pain in his ankle to increase.  
"Gah!"

The evil doctor wagged a finger.  
"Don't strain yourself; we wouldn't want you in bad shape for the experiments, now would we?"

From his struggling, Sonic looked up all of a sudden, frozen with fear.  
"Experiments?!"

Upon hearing that word, the blue hedgehog struggled even more to break free of the net he was encased in.  
He managed to punch an arm through the net, but suddenly it was stuck and Sonic couldn't draw it back into his lean chest.

Eggman saw this and used it to his advantage.  
He grabbed onto Sonic's fawn coloured arm before the blue hedgehog had fully receded it.

Sonic struggled, but it was too late.  
The scientist stuck the needle into Sonic's arm, making Sonic tense up and yelp in a mixture of pain and fear.

As the doctor pulled out the syringe, Sonic's vision began to get blurry.  
Darkness began to creep in around the corners of his vision.  
He still made an attempt to struggle and fight off the drug, until all his fight and energy left him and the last thing he saw was Eggman getting up and taking the net off of him.

Then, total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :D Here's the next chapter of our collab! :D A shout out to **_**Shaunatheboss**_**!  
Enjoy!**

Everything was black.  
Sonic's mind was drifting in the darkness for who knows how long. He was in the middle of a deep, dreamless sleep, unaware of what was happening in the real world.

Finally, he felt himself begining to wake up. Sonic could see light shining through his closed eyelids. He closed his eyes tighter, trying to block out the light. He wasn't quite yet adjusted to the bright light.

It was then that he felt a cold table beneath him. It felt metalic, and very smooth. Even though it was only a little cold, it felt like he was lying on ice.  
This made the blue hedgehog squirm a little.

Suddenly, as if his ears hadn't been working for the past few minutes, he noticed the sounds of machines beeping all around him. It sounded like he was in a hospital.  
He tried to listen for anything else, but he couldn't hear anything but the machines all around him.

Curiousity got the best of him, and decided to open his eyes and check out where he was.  
He slowly opened his eyes, but then shut them again. It was still a little too bright.  
He tried again, and slowly opened them. This time, he was able to open them fully.

He blinked a few times, and looked around groggily.  
_'...Where am I?'_

He tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't move.  
_'Wha?'  
_He looked over at his wrists, and saw metal bands wrapped around them, strapping him to the table.  
He tried moving his legs; they wouldn't move either. He lifted his head a little and saw that they were also strapped down at the ankles by metal bands.

He saw something in the corner of his vision. It looked sort of like a very small table with a platter on top of it... almost like a-  
Daring to take a peek, he looked closer and saw that it _was _a small table with a platter on it- which carried multiple syringes and scalpels of different sizes.

Grimacing, he turned his head away from the platter and focused on trying to escape.  
_'There's got to be a way out of here...'  
_Sonic tried his best to concentrate, but the effects of the drugs were still in his system.  
He wouldn't be able to think straight until the drug wore off.

All of a sudden, the large door on the left side of the room opened, and Dr. Eggman walked in.  
But something was different.  
Instead of his usual red jacket, he was wearing a white lab coat.  
He walked over to the table Sonic was on, followed by a few of his robots.  
The large man laughed evily.  
"OH ho ho ho ho! Not so cocky now, are you?"

Sonic smiled a little and tried to look confident. However, his dull, drug-glazed, emerald-green eyes showed that he was dizzy, weak, and in no condition to fight. Even Eggman could see through his fake disguise.  
"...Heh heh... Don't push your luck."

Eggman ignored his comment, and walked over to the platter on Sonic's right side.  
He slipped on some latex gloves and grinned at his enemy evily.  
"Do you remember what I told you before I knocked you out?"

All of a sudden, Sonic had a flashback.  
He remembered the mecha, and twisting his ankle in the forest. And then... experiments.  
Sonic's eyes widened in fear.  
He suddenly realized what Eggman was going to do to him.  
And that it wouldn't be pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

A lone figure stood atop of a large hill near the forest that Eggman and Sonic had battled. He was looking out into the distance, with his arms crossed and his expression emotionless. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform.  
He had seen the battle from a distance, and he had no intention of helping the blue blur- until now.

Shadow knew that something was wrong when Sonic fell down and seemed extremely weak. And when he suddenly passed out...  
_'The doctor did something to him...'_

The black hedgehog knew that he and Sonic were supposed to be enemies. They were supposed to be rivals...  
So why did he feel the need to protect him?

_'It's obviously my imagination...'  
_Shadow turned around and began walking back, away from the forest.  
But then... he saw Sonic's face flash across his eyes.  
That cocky, sarcastic smile that only Sonic could pull off.

Shadow stopped and turned around, facing the forest again.  
He knew what he had to do, whether it was right or wrong.  
_  
_**Meanwhile...**

Sonic dizzily watched Eggman walk over to the table on his right and pick up a large syringe. Still feeling drugged and dizzy, he grimaced at the large needle.

Without warning, the doctor pushed the needle of the syringe into Sonic's arm, and pulled the plunger up.  
The blue hedgehog cringed and he felt his arm begin to tingle from the sudden blood loss. After almost a minute, the large syringe was finally full of Sonic's blood.  
Eggman pulled the syringe out of Sonic's arm, making him gasp a little.

As he walked over to the counter on the far left side of the room, Sonic was left feeling more dizzy than ever. He had a skull-crushing headache, and he felt like he could throw up at any moment.  
The syringe had taken alot of his blood, as it was meant to be used on humans. They would logically have more blood than a Mobian.

The doctor smiled cruely.  
"Now that I have a sample of your blood, the _real_ experiments can begin... But..."  
Eggman looked at the blue hedgehog. He had multiple scrapes, bruises, and cuts all over.

Knowing that he couldn't do proper experiments on a damaged test subject, he walked back to the counter once more and took out a bottle of clear liquid and some tissues.

Sonic, in the middle of everything he was feeling, noticed that the doctor was carrying a bottle of the clear liquid.  
Trying hard to read it, he couldn't make out what it said. It only increased his headache, and made him feel dizzier.  
He even almost threw up. Feeling bile rising in his throat, he closed his eyes in an effort to keep his stomach under control.

The hedgehog didn't even have the strength to jerk at the sudden wet tissue that had been placed on his skin.  
At first, it just felt wet and uncomfortable. But seconds later, it started to burn.  
He opened his eyes and was about to say something, but all that came out was a choked swallow.  
He had thrown up, but was able to swallow it back down again.

Eggman noticed this, and watched Sonic closely as the blue hedgehog shut his dull, emerald eyes tight and opened them again.  
_'Perhaps I took a little too much blood...'_

After almost five minutes of treating Sonic's multiple wounds, he put the bottle back and threw away the tissues.  
Now the experiments could begin...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! :D Sorry for the LOOOOONG wait on the next update. . Here's chapter 4 of "One Wrong Move"! :)  
Credit goes to **_**Shaunatheboss **_**for adding details and correcting a few mistakes! **

Shadow raced down the mountain, heading towards Eggman's base. His jet shoes were on full blast, and his crimson eyes were filled with a fire of determination.  
_'There's no telling what he'll do to him...but I must get there, and fast!'_

Shadow passed through the invisible barrier of the defense system that surrounded the base.  
A continuous alarm blared, which alerted the robots to activate and attack anyone inisde the base's proximity.

Many robots began to rocket out from their hiding spots and shoot an array of lasers, bullets, and other weapons, trying to aim for the quickly-moving hedgehog.  
Shadow wanted to destory the robots, but he knew if he did, he would be wasting precious time.

However, as he got closer and closer to the entrace of the base, the robots became larger, much more difficult to avoid, and had a lot more weapons than the one's that he had seen before on the outskirts of the perimeter.

The black hedgehog had no other choice but to destory them, or they would become a huge problem when he would finally infiltrate the base.

He jumped up and raised an arm, preparing to perform a Chaos Spear...

**Meanwhile...**

Eggman walked over to the small metallic table which held many surgical tools. He picked up a medium-sized scalpel, and walked over to Sonic's left side.

Sonic, with his eyes barely open, heard his enemy walk next to him. He opened his eyes a little bit, and his eyes hardened when he saw what the doctor had in his hand.

Eggman cleaned a small area on Sonic's lower leg with a disinfecting tissue. He noticed that Sonic was still very groggy, as the drugs in his system hadn't worn off.

"...Still feeling sick? I suppose that'll make things much easier, since you won't put up much of a fight."

Sonic couldn't say anything. All he managed to let out was a small moan.

The doctor continued.  
"...Now I'll be able to find out how you run so fast. How your body is able to withstand running at the speed of sound... And why I was never able to destory you after so many blasted years."

Sonic watched helplessly as the wicked doctor lowered the scalpel.  
All of a sudden, there was a sudden pain that shot up Sonic's leg. He could feel the cold metal of the blade cutting into his skin, deeper and deeper.  
The blue hedgehog screwed his eyes shut, and let out a sharp cry as the blade slowly cut into his leg.

Dr. Eggman ignored his cries of pain, and finally took out the scalpel; he had found what he was looking for.  
Sonic's leg muscle.  
The doctor now picked up a small, pin-like object. He carefully poked Sonic's muscle, making the blue hedgehog cringe in agony.

By now, Sonic had tears in his eyes, and he was shivering and sweating. More bile rose in his throat, and Sonic fought the urge to throw up, despite his weakened state.

Eggman poked into Sonic's muscle again, this time actually poking a hole into it.  
A stream of blood started to leak from the punctured muscle. Sonic screamed loudly, and a tear ran down his cheek.

Then, he heard a loud _BOOM..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit shout out to **_**Shaunatheboss **_**for adding details and correcting mistakes! :D **

Eggman slowly looked up with an expression of fear on his face at the sealed door; he heard the sounds of banging and crashing against the walls and crashing against the walls outside.  
And then...  
_BOOM!  
_The door was blasted open, flew clean off it's hinges and into the sterile room.

The doctor was lucky enough that the door had soared right over his head, just inches from slicing it off.  
Dust filled the air, and for a second, all he could see was the silhouette of the black hedgehog. His crimson eyes stared right into Eggman's eyes and made the scientist mentally shudder.

Then, his glare shifted towards the blue hedgehog strapped onto the operating table.  
Sonic was now pale from blood loss, his eyes watering and glazed from the drugs, and his breath ragged and uneven.  
There was blood trickling from his leg, and it was leaking all over the metallic table.

Shadow's eyes hardened and he looked back at Eggman more furious than ever.  
He talked with his teeth clenched in rage.  
"...What the hell DID YOU DO?!"  
He rushed at the doctor, and picked him up by his shirt.  
His eyes were buring in fury and uncontrolled rage.

Shadow then flung the scientist forward, and he crashed into a wall.  
The furious hedgehog walked over to Eggman menacingly, and stared once more into Eggman's dark glasses.  
"DAMN YOU!"

He raised his arm and was about to perform a Chaos Spear to end the scientist's life, but then a shaky, pain-filled voice called out to Shadow.

"Sh-Shadow..."

The black hedgehog's glare of hatred turned to one of confusion and surprise.  
He lowered his arm slowly and hesitantly, then looked...

Sonic was still strapped to the operating table, trembling uncontrollably and pale from blood loss.  
"...D-Don't kill..." Sonic whispered weakly.  
His dull emerald eyes were looking into Shadow's crimson eyes with a glimmer of an unreadable emotion.  
But Shadow could easily see the pain that the other was suffering just by looking at them.

Without another look at the doctor, he walked over to the metallic table and began to undo the straps.  
Eggman had other plans than to just sit and watch. He quietly reached over to a secret compartment on the wall that held a button.  
He opened the cover, and pressed the button down.

Out of nowhere, three armed robots fell down, and surrounded Shadow and Sonic.  
Shadow growled in fusteration. He jumped into the air and was about to perform a Chaos Blast, but remembered that it would hurt anyone in a 50 feet radius, and that included Sonic.

He jumped back down and thought things through in mere seconds.  
_'I can't use Chaos Blast here, not when Sonic is around. I'll have to destroy them with my bare hands, but I'll need to do it quickly... Sonic is dying.'_

He quickly destroyed the robots, using an array of kicks, punches, and other close-range attacks.  
Finally, he destoryed all three with only a few scratches and bruises. He looked back at the spot where Eggman was previously standing, only to notice he had disappeared.  
He had escaped when Shadow was busy with the robots. The black hedgehog then realized that the doctor had sent in those robots as a distraction to escape, instead as a last-ditch effort to destroy him.

Shadow made his way to the operating table once more, and unstrapped Sonic. As he picked up Sonic, he noticed that Sonic's leg was gashed wide open, and his muscle was bleeding badly.

He cursed under his breath.  
_'Shit... Eggman did a lot of damage to him... He'll need a hospital. Now.'_

Shadow turned around and headed towards the hospital.  
_'No... He needs one NOW.'  
_He took out a Chaos Emerald, then looked down at Sonic.  
"Sonic, are you going to be OK if I use Chaos Control?"

The blue hedgehog moaned; it sounded like a yes, so Shadow raised the emerald.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
In a flash of light, they disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

_"CONTROL!"  
_There was a flash of blinding light that lit up the whole parking lot outside the hospital.  
When the light finally dimmed, a long figure carrying an almost unconcious blue hedgehog was visible.

Without wasting another second, Shadow kicked on his jetshoes and blasted full speed ahead into the hospital.  
Even as he skated at full speed, Shadow could feel Sonic's temperature rising to dangerous levels.

He skated through the doors at extremely fast speeds, sending papers and other light objects into the air.  
He rushed down the nearest hallway, passing many doors until he found a room with many vacant mobile hospital beds.  
As he placed Sonic onto the nearest one, the blue hedgehog opened his eyes groggily. He was barely able to speak, and he whispered weakly.  
"...Where are we?"

Shadow began to roll the bed down the hallway and to the emergency room.  
"You're at the hospital."  
Sonic began to pant a little due to the blood loss and his extremely high fever.  
Shadow quickly took notice and ran even faster to the emergency room.  
"Hang on... Just hang on..."

Finally, he ran into the emergency room while busting the door down in the process.  
Doctors and nurses looked up in shock at the black and red hedgehog.  
"He's dying. Do something, damn it!"

A few doctors and nurses rushed over and began to examine Sonic.  
"... Deep wound and a punctured muscle... He's going to need surgery..."  
"What's his temperature?"  
"...111 degrees, Doctor Smith."  
"Any outside influences that are effecting him?"  
"...From what we can tell, he's been drugged..."  
"... I don't think he'll be OK to go through surgery. He's lost too much blood... He won't make it through-"

"Take mine."  
The doctors and nurses turned around and looked at the black hedgehog.  
His arm was extended, and he was carrying a syringe in the other hand.  
The doctor walked over to him and took the syringe.  
"We don't even know his-"  
Shadow interrupted him again.  
"My blood is universal. It's possible to mix with any blood type."

The doctor looked back at Sonic again. If he didn't perform surgery, then the hedgehog would die.  
He nodded, and had Shadow sit down on a nearby chair.  
Carefully, he stuck the needle into Shadow's arm and began to draw his blood.  
The black hedgehog didn't even flinch or complain.

When the syringe was full, he emptyed it into an IV line, and then took a little more blood from Shadow.  
By then, he was feeling a bit dizzy from the loss of blood, but was able to stay upright and awake.  
The doctor emptied the remaining blood into the IV line, and thanked the black hedgehog.  
After that, he got another syringe and began to fill it with a clear liquid.

Shadow looked at it suspiciously.  
"And what exactly is that?"  
The doctor turned to him.  
"Ketamine. It's supposed to make the surgery painless for your friend. Don't worry; it's nothing lethal."

Shadow went over to Sonic as the doctor made the final preparations before knocking Sonic out.  
"Sonic... Just hold on. You're going to be fine."  
The other only moaned in response.  
Dr. Smith came over and held Sonic's arm. Then, slowly and steadily he slipped the needle in, barely inflicting any pain.

As Sonic slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, Shadow rested his hand on his shoulder.  
"I won't let you die..."

The doctors took the bed and rolled him away down the hallway to the operating room.

_"I promise."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! :D This is the final chapter of "One Wrong Move"! I would love to give a HUUUGE shout-out to **_**Shaunatheboss **_**for doing this collab with me! And a huge shout-out to all who reviewed! :D Thank-you!**

Shadow was sitting inside the waiting room. He was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing. It had been almost an hour.  
The door opened, and Shadow stood up quickly.  
"Well?"

The doctor was smiling a little.  
"The operation went smoothly. Thanks to you, your friend had enough blood to last the entire operation."

Shadow nodded and began to walk to the door Dr. Smith had came out of.  
"May I go see him?"  
The doctor shook his head.  
"I'm sorry; it's best that you don't. He's resting right now."

Shadow sighed.  
"...Alright."  
The kind doctor smiled and tried to cheer him up.  
"Thanks for understanding. I'll let you know when he's ready for visitors."

The stripped hedgehog nodded and stood near the wall, crossing his arms. He would wait there for as long as it took.

**30 minutes later...**

Sonic's emerald eyes slowly opened.  
Groggily, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. He heard the beeping of a heart monitor that was counting the beeps of his heart.  
An IV line was next to his bed, dripping a clear liquid into a needle that was stuck in his arm. Thankfully, the curtains in the room were closed. He was in a soft, warm bed with a light blanket draped over him.  
_'...Hospital?'_

A few seconds later, a nurse walked in carrying a clipboard. When she noticed he was awake, she smiled cheerfully.  
"Oh, you're awake!"  
Sonic nodded as she walked over and removed the IV line.  
"How are you feeling?"  
The blue hedgehog shrugged.  
"...Tired."

The nurse took his temperature and wrote it down on her clipboard.  
"Your fever seems to have gone down. By the way, your friend is outside in the waiting room. He stayed at the hospital since he brought you in. Would you like to see him?"

Sonic nodded.  
"Yeah."  
She nodded and left the room.  
Sonic laid back and closed his eyes.

Minutes later, Shadow walked in. He glanced around the room quickly, then walked over to Sonic's bed.  
He opened his eyes at hearing someone enter the room.  
"...Huh? Oh... Hey Shads."

Shadow nodded and leaned against the wall.  
"Are you feeling OK?"  
Sonic nodded and stiffled a yawn.  
"...Yeah... Shadow."  
The black hedgehog looked up at Sonic.  
"What?"

He smiled and looked into Shadow's blood-red eyes.  
"Thank-you."  
Shadow actually smiled at that.  
But Sonic wasn't finished.  
"...Why did ya do it?"

Shadow thought a moment.  
"... Because something told me to. Something... in my soul..."  
Sonic nodded.  
"...Hey Shads. Let's watch out for each other from now on. You've got my back, I've got yours."

Shadow smiled again.  
"Alright. Deal."  
The two shook hands, knowing that they would always help each other in times of need._  
_


End file.
